One for the Road
by Lilianae
Summary: It's never too late for one more goodbye kiss, or a goodbye something else. PWP


**Title:** One for the Road  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** M bordering on MA —no, this one's not for you, kids!  
**Warnings:** Porn Without Plot, and some cursing. Minor manga spoilers regarding which characters seem to nowadays be aligned with Konoha  
**Pairings:** NaruGaa  
**Setting:** canonverse, an unspecified amount of years into the future, when Naruto is Hokage

Originally written for a kinkmeme at an anonymous request. It's also something of a sequel to my earlier kinkmeme fic, Public Displays of Affection.

* * *

The first sign is when he gets stuck in a pool of dry quicksand.

No, actually the first sign was a smile about half an hour ago, and something in it he wasn't able to recognize and something he knew all too well, but that could have gone without consequence. About this, Naruto makes no mistake.

"Don't move, you'll sink deeper!"

Within seconds, two of his escorts have run to his side, keeping enough distance to stay safe themselves. Yamato and Tenten, is it?

Without realizing he's doing it, Naruto wiggles his legs around, and, yes, sinks deeper. He isn't sure whether that's a bad thing or not, though. The others have turned around and are rushing to him as well. He needs to think fast.

"Well, this shouldn't be a problem," says Kakashi-sensei, and claps his co-captain of late Team Seven on the shoulder. "Tenzo, can you pick him out of there?" The man nods, already folding his hands into the necessary seal.

"Ah, no! You don't need to do that!" Naruto screams, with a little too much alarm. "I'm not sinking anymore, see? I can totally get out on my own, I just... I, uh, I think I'll rest here a while now that I already stopped, you know? You can go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

Everyone looks at him weirdly, and he winces at his own words, too. But he isn't in the best of situations to come up with convincing lies, and it doesn't matter why they leave him behind as long as they do. They have to, and quickly.

"Well, if you want to stop, I think it's best we stay with you," Sakura-chan spells out, slowly, because obviously he is an idiot. He definitely is, but it's a reasonable price to pay. "After all, you're the—"

"I know, I know! All the more reason to believe I can take care of myself! Come on, guys!" He wiggles again, and immediately regrets it. He can sink, just not when they're still there to worry. "In fact, it's an order by your Hokage, got it?" he adds as a finally brilliant comeback, and grins. "Now get going! You're blocking the landscape!"

They shrug, and they raise their eyebrows, and skeptical glances are exchanged, but they're turning to leave, and Naruto does a little victory dance —in his head; he can't afford to dilute his excuse any thinner. When they are on the top of the high dune and going over it, he turns his head frantically in search, only stopping when he finds himself up to the neck in sand. That's when the air shifts.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he chuckles. Because, really. This is ridiculous.

The sand swirling gracefully around him condenses into a solid form with a familiar face, and the face wears a familiar smile. The quicksand holding him captive hardens as well, lifting him nearly to the surface and turning him on his back. The smile turns into a smirk.

"Someone left in a hurry," Naruto points out as he takes in his visitor's state of dress. It's not often the Fifth Kazekage is seen outside his private chambers clad in a plain sleeveless shirt and a pair of pajama pants barely held up by his slightly jutting hipbones —let alone in the middle of the day. When Gaara walks over to stand above him, Naruto notices he is barefoot.

"So did you," the deep, velvety voice he has gone without hearing for all of thirty minutes informs him. "You left something behind."

"And you were kind enough to bring it all the way out here," Naruto entertains the little scene, perusing his perfect view of the item obviously being discussed. He concludes it isn't hipbones that are the most responsible for holding those pants up, after all. "Aww, Kazekage-dono, you sand ninjas sure are a hospitable bunch! So what's your plan regarding how you're gonna give it to me?"

Gaara, practical as always, doesn't bother with an answer beyond dropping his (apparently only pair of) pants and kicking them off his feet.

Naruto can't help the appreciative hum that comes out as the sand slithers off him just enough to expose his body from neck to thighs, and the beautiful redhead hitherto acting as his parasol kneels on top of him to pull open his clothes. Slender hands slide over his soon exposed chest, one settling onto his pec with a squeeze. The other one comes to grab the side of his head. He leans up as much as he can to meet the lips descending onto his and the tongue eagerly pressing against his own as soon as they're within reach.

"I missed you already," Gaara breathes as he pulls back to nip at his mouth and neck. Naruto sees no point in being a smartass about how he kind of might have guessed that, and gasps his name instead. "I couldn't help it..."

"Are they —mmh— gonna miss _you_ in Suna anytime soon?"

"Suna is under a sandstorm warning," the desert village's responsible leader whispers, "no one is to leave the shelter of the cliffs until the threat is deemed to have passed."

"...And you are?"

"Not to be disturbed," Gaara says with an audible smile, "while I deem whether it has."

Naruto laughs. It's so wrong, he knows it, but he isn't complaining. They have the whole desert to themselves!

Gaara quickly kisses him again to shut him up. "However, your friends are waiting for you just on the other side of that dune," he reveals, still smirking. He would, of course, be able to tell just by the pressure from their feet. "So if you don't want them to come see if you need help after all..." He lands another soft peck on his lips. "... you might want to try excercising some self-control."

And then he opens Naruto's pants, yanking down the underwear, and happily rolls his hips to glide their bare dicks against each other. Naruto throws his head back and curses.

"Are you allright?" the bastard has the nerve to ask. There is a tinge of genuine concern in his voice, though. They may both have a thing for the risk, but getting interrupted for real would be counter-productive.

Naruto looks up at him with a smirk of his own. He is panting a little, but decidedly allright. "Don't hold back on my account."

He bites back a yelp when his lover complies and repeats the action. Thankfully, the kissing soon resumes as well, and he can moan into that warm mouth while their hips grind against each other, getting him harder with every thrust. He's already sweating, and not even half of it is due to the desert heat he has grown accustomed to during the two-week visit. He tries to move his hands, to get them out of the sand so he can grab those strong, yet almost dainty shoulders, that lean but sinewy back, the thick, mussed hair, the firm buttocks he has taken a liking to squeezing when fellow diplomats are looking away —any part of the man he can't get enough of. The sand keeps his limbs snugly pinned to the ground. He whimpers in frustration and raises his hips all the more.

"Ready?" Gaara suddenly gasps against his wet lips.

"Hurry," he can but plead in reply.

With speed he should be jealous of as the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Gaara dives to dig into a pocket of his discarded pajama pants, and is rolling a condom onto him before he even realizes he has moved. Naruto groans at the inexplicably sexy sight of his lover holding the other one of two tiny foil packages in his mouth while his hands are busy. Gaara looks up.

"Fucking boy scout," Naruto teases, earning a little chortle in return, before the resourceful Suna leader's attention is stolen away by wrapping up his own cock to avoid staining the Hokage's clothes. Nothing else seems to be stored in his pockets. "Just what were you doing when that convenient storm warning came?"

His beloved answers with actions rather than words yet again, and sits on his cock without further preparation.

"Ggah—" Naruto hisses from between his teeth. He is pretty sure that word was supposed to start as 'god' or 'gods' or something like that —not that he has given much thought in his life to whether he even believes in any— but it ends in another full syllable when he exhales again after a pause. "Ohh, Gaara," he repeats. Now there's a deity he can dedicate his life to worshipping.

"Yes," the Kazekage quietly whines. His head is bowed, and Naruto feels him hug his cock tighter inside his body as those amazing green eyes close in evident bliss.

"Free my hands, Gaara, please," he begs after catching his breath, and soon finds himself holding onto the other man's shoulders as he leans down one more time for a kiss. Soft fingers pry his from the greater expanse of smooth, pale skin, and interlace with them in an unyielding grip. His wrists strain to support Gaara's weight as their hips pull apart.

Naruto pushes his head back into the bed of sand and braces himself. There is the familiar squelching sound as Gaara lets himself fall, taking him even deeper into himself, followed immediately by a strangled cry from both of them. He doesn't get to recover this time.

"I needed you so much," Gaara whispers as he rises again, faster.

"I —Ah!" He thrusts back as much as he can, his legs being still bound by the crusted sand. His forearms shake. "I missed you, too..." He struggles to keep his voice low, especially with the random noises. He can't sound anything like he is in trouble, if he can be heard at all. The delectable mix of whimpers and grunts being sung to him, though... part of him hopes someone _can_ hear. Hear it, and know it's not for them.

"N-Naruto!" Gaara shifts the angle, hips gyrating with agility the young Hokage can't help but take pride in being the only one to have witnessed. Anyone who has seen this beautiful specimen of a man in battle knows he can move like the ninja he is, like the force of nature he resembles. His whirlwind of a mate knows with utmost confidence that his choices in potential careers wouldn't rule out bellydancing, either.

"That's it, Gaara, uhh!" Naruto steadies his arms and refuses to close his eyes. "Dance for me, baby!" He watches in rapture as a particular smacking of their bodies together makes that head of red hair thrash from side to side and the open mouth form a sound not unlike a sob. He doesn't have time to worry as Gaara aims for the same angle immediately after and moans in delight. The wet heat squeezing around him rocks onto him in an ever-changing rhythm he neither has nor wants control over.

Gaara's breathing quickens, and his hips start to jolt more uncoordinately. He is squatting on the balls of his feet, his toes digging into the sand Naruto starts to feel give in more to his own movements. Their hands untangle, and Gaara places his elbows on the ground on either side of him, clutching his shoulders. His back arches as he leans forward to rub himself against Naruto's stomach.

"Hold onto me," sounds a command, growled against the shell of his ear, and the Hokage of Konoha obeys in a heartbeat. His arms are now completely free, and he places his hands on Gaara's ass —kneading and massaging like he knows his beloved appreciates him doing, and giving the undulating movement a boost. His knees rise from their binds to let him buck upwards more briskly.

Within seconds he is being grasped so tightly he feels fingernails dig into his arms and Gaara's body spasm on top of and around him, releasing a drawn-out moan a tad too loud. Three more rapid thrusts that have Gaara bouncing limply, and the coil inside him unwinds, too.

He gently finger-combs the mess of red hair curled by sweat. The sigh that momentarily cools a spot on his chest would usually be that of contentment. Gaara hasn't closed his eyes.

"This was stupid." He both hears and feels the whisper. "Now you're disheveled and tired already."

Naruto's other hand rubs in slow circles on the now relaxed, lean-but-sinewy back. The sleeveless top has bunched up almost all the way to where red strands meet neck, and he smoothes it down, realizing the Kazekage hasn't bothered to form any kind of canopy. He hopes Gaara doesn't get his peachy butt sunburned. Especially when he can't be there to help him tend to it. "I've been worse," he assures, failing to not sound a little breathless.

"You called me 'baby'," Gaara suddenly recalls, tasting the word in his mouth. Naruto wants to laugh.

"Hmm, I suppose I did. Want me to keep doing that?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

Gaara turns back onto his stomach and holds himself up enough to kiss Naruto on the lips. They don't have time for this afterglow, but Naruto isn't making a move to get up when he says he has to go, nor when Gaara nods. After a moment he manages to at least pull out and remove the filled up condoms, but Gaara just drops them on the laundry pile consisting of his pajama pants (no littering in his desert!) and lays his head back onto his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, so many dunes away they have lost count, a group of ninjas trudges towards their home, trying to keep their pace slow.

"Perhaps we should stop to wait for him after all. There's still no sign of him."

"Sai is right, I don't want to be in the team that returns to Konoha without the Hokage and has to explain why we just left him in the middle of the desert. We could have stayed behind that dune right next to him like I suggested and he wouldn't have noticed anything."

"Hmm, I suppose there's no harm in checking... Karin, can you screen the surroundings for his chakra?"

"Yeah, sure, Kakashi."

"Well, is he coming any closer?"

"I... no, he's still where we left him."

"Damnit, Naruto! Can't you go a day without getting into trouble?"

"Uh, don't worry, Sakura. I can say for _quite_ sure he's allright. It just... might be a while before he catches up."

"Hey! You're blushing!"

"What? No I'm not!"

"You totally are! Come on, running commentary!"

"Y-you're jumping to conclusions!"

"You are also showing signs of epistaxis. It says here that it is commonly caused by—"

"SHUT UP, SAI!"

"...I was going to say low relative humidity of inhaled air."


End file.
